


Somebody That I Used to Know

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Community: HPFT, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years of opportunities to talk, we finally meet again where we last spoke. </p><p>But now you're just somebody that I used to know.</p><p>For pointlessproclamation's Shapes of Stories Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That I Used to Know

A/N: I'd like to thank my awesome beta Paula. She's totally awesome.

I clutch it tightly.

Gasp.

This can't be.

This isn't what I think it is.

I put it aside.

If I hide it, he'll never know.

We won't go.

I won't have to see them.

I won't have to face them.

Oh I'm such a coward.

A coward is I.

Hermione the coward I've heard them call me.

The Gryffindor Golden Girl who ran when it all got too much.

The Boy-Who-Lived's female sidekick who became a coward.

Became a coward because she ran away to fight her demons.

To fight her demons with the privacy she should have received all along.

With the privacy to break down sobbing for hours on end after terrible nightmares.

Terrible nightmares of being on the run.

Terrible nightmares of that day in Malfoy Manor.

The privacy to be able to visit and date her boyfriend turned fiancé turned husband.

I hope that he didn't receive an individual invite, and hide my own in my bedroom closet.

As I return to my daydream at the sunny kitchen bench, I feel shaky.

I feel shaky from my recent deed, but also warm.

The warmth comes from the familiar pair of arms sliding around my waist, drawing me to lean backwards on a familiar, comfortable chest.

I turn my head slightly, and ensnare his lips in a kiss, while staring into his, silvery eyes.

I hope.

Shoot.

One arm retracts from around my waist, and retrieves something from his back pocket.

He slips it into my hand and places his arm back into its earlier position.

Without even looking down, I know what it is.

My hopes are dashed.

It has the same texture and smell as the envelope of the letter I had opened just minutes before.

I think he already knows what I want to do about it.

I don't want to attend.

Getting international portkeys are hard.

And we have our family to think about.

In no way do I want to travel from my beautiful sunny home in France to dreary England.

Especially not with 3 kids to watch.

Sure, it is the 10th anniversary of the year we graduated.

But hell no.

I don't want to face the crowds.

The adoring fans.

The haters who will be shocked at the identity of my husband, and the father of my three beautiful children.

But I know that someday it will happen.

May as well get it over and done with.

Get the bad reactions out of the way.

I need to see my friends.

Explain.

So we’re going.

We pack our bags.

Five suitcases stand at the front door of our cosy, brick bungalow.

We hold our hands out, and grasp the Hogwarts crest charm.

Dray’s hand happens to be on the snake, and mine on the lion.

Lyra’s is on the lion too.

Dray and I stare at each other.

I don’t think he’s happy that her hand gravitated towards it.

But he should be bursting.

And I’m worried for McGonagall now.

Might have to warn her to retire soon.

For our sons hands have joined his.

On that dratted snake.

Watch out Hogwarts.

In just 5 years, you’ll have the mischievous Malfoy twins within your walls.

Let’s just pray they don’t somehow take after George.

And then the familiar sound rings in my ear.

That jerking, pulling feeling.

The whoosh and tug.

As soon as the initial pull and jerk sensation had ended, while we were still mid-air, I pull everyone’s hands away from the crest.

We all land safely on the path besides the Black Lake.

I shiver, from both memories and the cold.

I shake, the fears overwhelms.

Draco draws me to him, my head rests on his toned chest.

He assures me it's all in the past, and kisses the top of my head softly.

Our children watch, and groan.

I tell them to get over it.

One day they’ll understand the need to feel close to their love.

I just pray its not to quell fears of evil returning.

We separate, and turn to face the majestic Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.

Joy.

Sadness.

Memories.

This is why I didn’t want to return.

Pain.

Anguish.

Collapse.

The only thing keeping my unconscious body from hitting the pavement is Draco’s arm around my waist.


End file.
